ghost
by Mrs.mellarkandeaton
Summary: "this could never work out. i love you, but how would this happen. i cant touch you , or hold you, or kiss you. why does love have to be so hard. EVERLARK read to find out the rest! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW! AND READ BUT REVIEW
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Ok so if you read my other story , take me home or pretty hurts, you know that I usually do song chapters but not this time, I'll tell you what I listened to while writing but I won't give you lyrics.**

**Here are my listening songs:**

**Be ok by Ingrid Michelson**

**Ribs by lorde**

**Start a riot by Jetta**

**Reflections by misterwives**

**Madness by muse**

The weather here in district twelve is very cold. I have to wear a jacket most of time over here. Luckily I will probably be in my house for most of the time. My name I katniss everdeen, after the rebellion with Johanna mason, the mockingjay, I moved here to district 12. I hope for some peace and quiet. I moved into victor's village even though technically, it's not a special place anymore. Everyone has houses like this. I stepped onto the porch of my quaint little two story, and for some reason smelt bread when I opened the door. The house had a small set of stairs near the door and the rest was open space for the kitchen and living room. I grabbed my 3 boxes and put them in the living room. Luckily, my best friend, gale had moved my bed and stuff from district 2. I didn't have a lot of stuff, so my living room is empty bare. I really need to shop for furniture. I solely started to unpack my pots and pans. Suddenly, a chill comes over me. I have a sweater on and the room is at 62 degrees. But somehow the coldness won't come off of me. I just put on a sweatshirt and continue unpacking. I finish unpacking the living room and start to set stuff up in the bathroom. I feel like someone is in the bathroom with me. It was a weird feeling, like you were being watched constantly. I looked behind me to see nothing. Puzzled, I walk to the bedroom and unpacked the rest of the stuff. As I unpack my clothes, I trip. I look down to my feet and see a handle. I study the handle and see there is a door. I pull it open, my curiosity taking over, and see stairs. Stairs? Why would my house have stairs that go under a room? My curiosity takes over again as I slowly descend the stairs.

…..

When I reach the end of the stairs, I am in a dusty little room. I look for a light switch, and when I find one, i am surprised by what I see. There are paintings, everywhere. All of them from the hunger games, hung up on the walls. They are certain moments, the axe, and Johanna mason's weapon. Finnick odair in the quarter quell fending off monkeys. But most moments were from peeta mellark's games. Then it hit me, the smell of bread, paintings, the coldness of the house. I was in peeta mellark's house. He was a big part of the rebellion. He killed president snow, and coin, for what they did to his family. As soon as it dawned on me, I ran up and out of the little room. I that creped me out that I was in the house of a former victor. But I had to get pass that. I was staying in district twelve to get away from the problems in district 2. I head to the leaving groom to have some peppermint tea. I get out a cup and suddenly, I drop the cup on the floor. I am startled by what I see. Peeta mellark , is standing inside my house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

** Sorry for not updating in a long time, any ways next chapter!**

**** The cups shatter in pieces and I back up. How? I don't know. Why? I don't know. Then he starts talking," what are you doing in my house?" he asks. "This isn't your house," I stutter a little scared. 'yes, it is," he replies firmly. "No, it isn't I payed for it.' I stutter again as he floats closer to me. "And why were you in my painting room?" he asks with an eyebrow raise. "It was there and in my house. Technically it's not yours." I firmly state. "I'll give you that one." He says then floats over to the kettle and turns it off. "Your tea is ready.' He states. I slowly reach over to the pot and pour some tea into a different mug. "So, why did you move to district 12?" he asks. "None of your business." I snap. "Ohh, feisty." He teases. If I could slap him I would have already. I walk up to my bedroom grab the sheets off my bed and lay on the couch. But there he is floating on the edge of the couch. "Why have you decided to be nice?" I snap. "Well, since I will be trapped here forever might as well get to know who lives here." He says with a smug smile. I snort and decide to watch Netflix. "You are one boring person." He says while giving a low whistle. "I kind of moved to district 12 to get away from the excitement. " I say firmly. "Gosh, I just thought a girl like you would be a little bit more exciting." He says. "If you are trying to scare me out of this house it's not going to work. I am staying here weather you like it or not." I state. "That makes two of us." He smiles. I frown and walk back upstairs. Life is just great having peeta mellark as a roommate.

** I know this is like the shortest chapter I have ever written but I am working on writing my own novel. I need more time for that so, bye! Please review.**


End file.
